Because
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: I am so happy because of them...' SLASH! Prowl/Jazz/BB TF:A


Pairing: Prowl / Jazz / Bumblebee

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns all of it, I can only borrow them for a little while T3T Also I don't own the song 'Because' that is owned by The Beatles

Summary: 'I am so happy because of them...' SLASH! (Prowl/Jazz/BB) TF:A

Warning: SLASH!! THAT IS MALE MECH X MALE MECH! IF U DONT LIKE DONT READ OR COMMENT!

Transformers Animated verse Desperately wanted to make a threesome fic between these three ever since Jazz finally turned up in the show XP

**Because**

--

_Because the world is round_

_It turns me on_

_Because the world is round_

Seeing three more of their kind finally arrive on Earth was, at first, a relief then when Bumblebee found out what a jerk Sentinel Prime was he almost instantly dreaded their presence. The only one who he liked was Jazz, and having known the other 'bot back on Cybertron it at least put his uneasiness to rest temporarily. After things had cooled down and Bee finally got a moment alone with the white and black mech, he almost immediately tackled Jazz. Laughter came from both bots as they embraced then looked each other over as Jazz said, "Lil' Bumblebee! Have you been gettin' taller?" Bee grinned widely at his friend, puffing out his chassis with pride, as he exclaimed, "I'm glad you noticed!"

Jazz grinned, pulling Bumblebee close to his white chassis, hugging the smaller mech tightly as he stroked the back of the yellow helmet. Comfortable silence enveloped them, as Bee hugged Jazz back while his fingers gently caressed the seams in Jazz's armor. "I've missed you." The yellow mech said quietly, his spark lightening as he spoke those words. Jazz nodded, tilting Bee's chin up so blue optics met an equally blue visor. Bumblebee smiled, pressing a kiss to Jazz's other hand as he said, "And it means the world to me that you're finally here as well."

_Because the wind is high _

_It blows my mind _

_Because the wind is high_

Jazz had been missing his two lovers' like crazy and had even wondered if they had died, praying to Primus that they hadn't. Stepping onto Earth was like walking into a dream, he caught sight of Bumblebee and Prowl, as his spark almost immediately warmed at the sight of the two and he was aware of the wind blowing against his frame, making him feel freer than he had felt in years. He had missed them so slagging much, it had almost blown his processor away to see them again, but he was happy because they could finally go home and be together. Of course upon learning that the All-spark had been 'dispersed' Optimus' crew wouldn't be leaving so easily. It was even harder to see Sentinel Prime treat his two lovers and Optimus' team so badly, and with such contempt.

Jazz let out a sigh as he walked to the temporary quarters they all held on the ship. He had met up with Bee sometime ago, his circuits still tingling pleasantly from his younger lover's touches. Now it was time to visit Prowl, and upon knocking on the door (since he knew how Prowl HATED to be interrupted while meditating) received a firm 'come in'. The door slid open, to reveal Prowl sitting in the middle of the floor now staring up at him with a most annoyed look on his face. Jazz grinned at the ninja-bot, leaning down so their lips were merely inches apart as he said, "Hey Prowler, I've missed ya."

_Love is old, love is new_

_Love is all, love is you_

They all met in secret, down in one of the rarely used rooms where no one ventured because of various reasons. Bumblebee moaned as Jazz kissed him gently, while Prowl's hands slithered expertly down his body, probing into the many seams in his armor. Jazz's glossa mapped out Bee's mouth, re-memorizing it again and again as he had done so many times before in the past. Prowl's fingers stroked at a sensitive bundle of wiring in Bumblebee's pelvic area, making the smaller mech break the kiss to let out a low groan of pleasure. Prowl then kissed Bee's lips, tasting the familiar flavor of copper, oil, and metal in his lover's mouth.

Jazz's deft fingers caressed one of Bee's sensitive little horns, while his other hand glided across Prowl's door wings, stroking the gold and black metal with loving tenderness. Prowl broke the kiss to let out a groan of satisfaction as his door wings were stimulated and he felt Jazz pull him closer to place a passionate kiss on his lips. Bumblebee's talented hands danced across Prowl's legs, slipping his fingers into the seams to stroke at the delicate wiring there. They all touched, stimulated, and loved each other unconditionally...equally as though they were one whole being. Overload came over them, cries of ecstasy filling the air, as satisfaction settled over them like a warm blanket, and they all off-lined while intertwined in each other's arms.

_Because the sky is blue_

_It makes me cry_

_Because the sky is blue_

Prowl awoke first, his blue gaze settling on his two lover's, as he stroked Bumblebee's head and Jazz's hand. It had been so long since they had all been together like this and frankly Prowl had missed it. He had missed the feeling of utter completion when the three of them were together, not that Bee didn't make him feel any less complete when it had been just the two of them. It just felt so right for Jazz to be with them as well. After a few minutes Jazz awoke then Bumblebee and Prowl suggested they all go outside for some air.

The sky was blue, so bright and not a cloud in sight. The ninja-bot gazed up at it, feeling serenity and warmth flow through him like a calming sedative. Bumblebee was showing off his moves to Jazz, while the black and white mech giggled happily at the younger 'bot's enthusiasm. 'I am so lucky to have these two.' Prowl mused as he smiled, while watching the two mech's chase each other. Jazz and Bumblebee transformed then came over to Prowl, both of them taking one of his hands as they gazed up at the sky. Prowl off-lined his optics and thought, 'I am so happy because of them...'

Fini

KK, i wanted to desperately do a threesome between Jazz/Prowl/Bee ever since i saw sumone suggest it on 4chan XD then i also watched Across The Universe and badly wanted to do a fic w/ the song Because in it, thus this was born! Hope you all liked and im glad to contribute to the sad amount of Transformers Animated fics XP


End file.
